bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Cyclone Percival
Cyclone Percival is a Bakugan and a variation of Percival. It's BakuNano is Shoxrox. Information Cyclone Percival has been seen in the ending of Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge in all attributes. Anime Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge In Tri-Twister Take Down, three of Mag Mel's "Chaos Bakugan" appeared before two young brawlers and took control of their minds. Later, it is revealed that they were Cyclone Percivals - one Pyrus, one Haos and one Darkus. They were battling against Taylean and Tristar and were winning, but were defeated after Sellon and Anubias intervened with Krowll and Horridian. A Pyrus, Subterra, Ventus and Aquos Cyclone Percival appeared in A Royale Pain but were easily defeated by both Taylean and Smasheon, Anubias' Mechtogan. There were also shown to be using Shoxrox, just like Flash Ingram. In Mind Search, Darkus and Pyrus Cyclone Percival appered with Shoxrox in Flag Match. They were all defeated by Taylean. Ability Cards: *'Ease Fly '(Haos/Pyrus): *'Room Bole '(Haos): *'Back Blunis '(Haos): *'Fire Detenation '(Pyrus): *'Zoom Blade' (Darkus): *'Fake Shield' (Pyrus): Turns Cyclone Percival into ball form, then returns to Bakugan form to attack the opponent. *'Zaltoris' (Haos/Pyrus/Darkus): Makes one Cyclone Percival invisible and it can launch a phantom attack on the opponent. *'Depth Tride '(Death Tribe) ''(Haos/Pyrus/Darkus): (This ability can only be actvaited if there are three Cyclone Percivals on your side) *'Storm Blaze''' (Darkus): Game It is BakuNano compatible. It has a similar ball form to Neo Dragonoid. It can spin like Percival Vortex and Alpha Percival Cyclone. It was supposed to be a part of the Special Attack Series, but instead a Core Bakugan in Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge. It has been seen with 880 Gs in Aquos in the Mechtanium Surge tin (packaged with a silver Bombaplode). The Aquos in BakuSolo has 900 Gs. The Darkus version has 900 Gs, as seen in BrightLight's FEB/MARCH '11 preview. In a BakuTrinity, a Darkus Cyclone Percival has 770 Gs. The Ventus version appears to have 850 Gs and the Pyrus version's true Gs are unknown. Strangely, in Bakugan Dimensions it is different from the anime. Also, the other heads were planned for the wings like it is in the anime, but Spin Master changed the form for the hands like in Bakugan Dimensions. It is very similar to Percival Vortex, with little diferences. Bakugan Dimensions Emperor Barodius has a lvl 1100 Cyclone Percival on Bakugan Dimensions. Trivia * Their chests resembles those of Razenoid's eyes and jaw, as well as Mag Mel's armor. * It is the second Bakugan that has a different Attribute from its other variations. The first is Infinity Helios. * He is not the same Percival from New Vestroia, so it is unknown why he has the same name. * It is the first Chaos Bakugan to appear in the Anime. * The anime form is very different compared to the Dimensions form, possibly due to being a Chaos Bakugan in the anime. * The ability "Depth Tride" is similar to Alpha Hydranoid's "Death Trident" because they can both be activated by three-headed Darkus Bakugan. * For some reason, the Pyrus version was only called "Percival". Usually the brawler says the full name of the Bakugan when it stands. It might have been that since they were both the same Bakugan, there was no need to say the full name. * In Bakugan Dimensions he has the most difference between the regular Percival unlike Flash Ingram and Iron Dragonoid. Gallery Anime Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 5 _Part 1_2___360p__1_0016.jpg Hccms5.JPG|Haos Cyclone Percival in Sphere mode (closed) Hccsms5.JPG|Haos, Pyrus and Darkus Cyclone Percival in Sphere mode (closed) Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 5 _Part 2_2___360p__1_0036.jpg|Pyrus Cyclone Percival in Sphere mode (open) Cype2ms5.JPG|Pyrus Cyclone Percival in real mode Cypems5.JPG|Haos Cyclone Percival in real mode subterra percival.png|Subterra Cyclone Percival in real mode Cype3ms5.JPG|Pyrus, Darkus and Haos Cyclone Percival in real mode Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 5 _Part 2_2___360p__1_0003.jpg Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 5 _Part 2_2___360p__1_0014.jpg Hidden percival 2.png C percival.png|Cyclone Percival using Ease Fly C percival lightning.png|Cyclone Percival using Back Blunis Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 5 _Part 2_2___360p__1_0034.jpg Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 5 _Part 2_2___360p__1_0031.jpg Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 5 _Part 2_2___360p__1_0033.jpg|Cyclone Percival using Fire Detenation Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 5 _Part 2_2___360p__1_0039.jpg Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 5 _Part 2_2___360p__1_0037.jpg Chaosbakugan.png Darkus_Cyclone_P..png Cyclone_Wipe_out.png Taylean_kick_azz_!.png Hammermor.png Game File:4453396503_99796545eb.jpg|Prototype Cyclone Percival File:A5cdc5c87ec6bca41f0bcde9397d9ee7.jpg|Aquos Cyclone Percival File:71gd+UNFzHL._AA1152_.jpg|Aquos Cyclone Percival File:Cyclonepercival_darkus.jpg|Darkus Cyclone Percival File:DarkusPercival.jpg|Darkus Cyclone Percival File:CP.png|Cyclone Percival and Axellor File:Cyclonepercival_pyrus.jpg|Pyrus Cyclone Percival File:PyrusPercival.jpg|Pyrus Cyclone Percival File:CyclonePercival_Ventus.jpg|Ventus Cyclone Percival File:VentusPercival.jpg|Ventus Cyclone percival AquosCyclonePercival.png Cpercivalpreview.JPG Cyclonepercival.jpg Bakugan Dimensions DarkCyper.png CyPE.png|Darkus Cyclone Percival PErcival attack.jpg Cyclone Percival Barodius.jpg CyclonePercival.JPG|Cyclone Percival in ball form clearcc.JPG darkuscc.JPG haoscc.JPG aquoscc.JPG pyruscc.JPG subterracc.JPG ventuscc.JPG Clear_CyclonePercival.png Darkus_CyclonePercival.png Haos_CyclonePercival.png Aquos_CyclonePercival.png Pyrus_CyclonePercival.png Subterra_CyclonePercival.png Ventus_CyclonePercival.png pyrus_PR.PNG Category:Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Season 4 Bakugan Category:BakuNano compatible Bakugan Category:Villains Category:New Vestroia Bakugan Category:Special Attack Category:Chaos Bakugan Category:BakuBlitz